Uqularo Jun Part 2
Uqularo Jun Part:2 The boy laughed."Do you honestly think I'd come here alone?" "You don't have to smart to know that!" Kenpachi said,right before Jun could say that first. "Well meet my little friend..." he said then a black haired boy camed out of now where."Yamo Gai." Jun saw him before and she new that wasn't his name."That's not his real name." "What's that,Jun?" Kenpachi asked. "I've seen him before when I was 15," she said eyeing Yamo."And I know that's not his damn name." "Yeah," the red head boy said."that's his name all right." "Kenpachi?" Jun asked him. "Yes?" he answered back. "Nevermind..." she said then turned to the red headed boy."You never told us you're name,eh?" "Jua Yao, is my name." Yao said."What's your's?" "Qularo Jun." she said."And this is my captain,Kenpachi." she reached for her sword."Now,Captain,can I get Yao?He has low spirt force." "If he does," Kenpachi said."be my gest,Jun." "Thanks,Captain." she said then reached behide the sword then tossed something red at Yao."Catch!" Yao dodged them."What the hell are those?!" Kenpachi ran to attack Gai. "Poison darts," she said,then she tossed a few more. He dodged those too.'Well fight with the sword insteed!" "If you say so.." she said with a mad grin across her face as she pulled her sword out."Raica,inhale." The sword's true form was the same,but anything that was light wieght,lifted from the gorund and tossed in the sword without force.That made the sword grow increedble fast. "What the Hell is that?!" Yao asked in fright. "Raica,is he's name." she said in a bord way."It will never change,so it's true form is this." Yao didn't answer,but he thought:Okay...I've haven't hit her yet with a thing.So what to hit her with? "You take to long," she said then drove the sword though his heart."Hey,Kenpachi,you done?" "I've been done for about 5 mintues or so." "Ah I see." she said."But did you kill you're person?" "Not fully," he said."Come and look." She nodded and walk over to the body."His real name is Yomoto.The last name is correct." she said with a squaver."I'd known him since I was 13,sir." "Ah," he said."I think we might want to put him in a holding cell?" "Okay,sir." she said,still looking at the body. They took the body pack to a holding cell.But this holding cell wasn't as clean as the others.It had mice,and dead mice,and the floor,and a pich black blanket,was all that was in the cell. About 7-9 days past until Yomoto awoke."Where am I?" he asked himself. "In the 11th squad holding cell." "Who's there?!" he asked. "Jun," the voice said."Uqularo Jun." Yomoto ran to the bars of the cell to see if it was her."Is that really you?" "Yes,Yomoto." "How long has it been?" "A few- you have somethin' on your face," she said then took a towl out and weted it and started to clean the stuff off his face."As I was saying,a few years,now." "Ah," he said. "Remeber the-" before he was done Yachiru came in. "Hello Jun-Jun!" Yachiru said."Who's this guy?" "Hello Yachiru," Jun said."And this is Yomoto." she put her towl away."I see you're feeling better."